Legend of Luke Danes and His Diner
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Hey guys! Been a while, I know. I just wanted to get this in. This really is an idea that came to me as a kind of sing-your-praises piece for everyone's favorite Diner owner! I hope you all enjoy, and please review! My philosophy has always been to not expect the reviews, but they are always welcome and a nice surprise!
1. Chapter 1: All He's Ever Cared About

**Chapter 1: All He's Ever Cared About**

Luke Danes sprang to the order window as Caesar passed him another platter of burgers and fries - their sixth order of it in a row since the lunch rush began.

"Hey, what's the Wifi Password here?" a twenty-something hipster called out.

"ireallydon'tcaredoyou - all lowercase!" Luke pulled the first bullshit password he could think of out of his ass. Plus, it really reflected his mood at the present moment. All these millennials were ever concerned with was when they could get back on their damn devices! At least April wasn't like that. And Rory wasn't like that - he had raised them right! Plus, the women in his life had other, slightly healthier addictions. Needing coffee in a vat was preferable to needing your face glued to your phone.

The landline phone shrilled sharply and Luke swung around back behind the counter to answer. _Please let it be Lorelai..._ he thought of his wife of just over a year and a half. He could use her witty banter right now to soothe him during what was surely one of the busiest days Luke's Diner had ever seen. If not THE busiest. "Luke's."

"Is this Luke Danes?" the voice on the other end inquired.

"This is he," Luke straightened, preparing himself for some announcement more formal. Did his lawyer need some paperwork? Was an inspector coming to check if the building was still up to code?

"Mr. Danes, this is Lyman Train, of Connecticut Food & Drink Magazine; I'm the Editor. Our staff would like to run a piece about your Diner. We have heard wonderful things about it over the years, and would love to check it out. Of course, we would want to include a profile on you, if that is all right."

Luke thought for a moment. He had always been a pretty private person, even now that he was very much a family man. But this was in relation to his business. If they did a little biography on him, what hurt could that do?

"Sure, that's fine. This is wonderful news!"

"Excellent. I'll have members of my team come down to meet with you for an interview. Now, you are in Stars... Hollow, did I get that right?"

"Yes, sir. Thanks, Mr. Train. Bye." Just as Luke was hanging up, he felt some straps being slipped onto his shoulders. He accepted it like it was second nature. The baby backpack... followed by the baby being deposited into it. A kiss pressed to his cheek from behind.

"Gotta run over to Dosse's and then back to the _Gazette_. Thanks, Daddy Luke!"

Luke watched his grown stepdaughter, Rory Gilmore, race around the counter and out the door. He had to smile, as he adjusted the baby backpack so that it was tight and snug, chuckling when his ten-month old grandbaby, Laurie Gilmore (her full name was Lorelai Paris) shrieked in delight. "Oh, aren't you just a chunk of change?" he rumbled affectionately to the infant, as he continued about his chores, ignoring the gawking looks neighbors still sent his way. So what if he looked a tad ridiculous? Luke had come to accept that a part of his gruff he-man reputation had been killed, never to return.

Rory's pregnancy had not been planned. And with the father halfway around the world in London, it fell on Rory's mother, Lorelai, and Luke to step in. Not to mention the entire sleepy town of Stars Hollow. For now, Rory was living in the old loft above the Diner, where throughout her pregnancy, she had written her memoir entitled _Gilmore Girls_ by night while working at the _Stars Hollow Gazette_ by day. The book had taken more than a year to write, finally being sent to press when Laurie was about five months old.

Since then, _Gilmore Girls_ had rocketed to the top of the Bestseller charts and stayed there, setting a record for how long it stayed in the Number 1 spot. Rory had just returned from a three-week-long book signing tour to promote the work, and at one point she had mentioned to Lorelai that producers were inquiring about a potential television series deal. Luke had to admit that possibly seeing his life played out semi-autobiographically on the small screen left him a little queasy. But he cast his discomfort aside by reminding himself how proud he was of Rory. She had needed this, to boost her confidence and really kick-start the life she was meant to live. Had a slight wrench been thrown in the works, in the form of the little creature across his back? Yes. But Luke would never regret Laurie's presence in his life. After all, he had always loved Rory like she was his own.

Laurie had always proven to be a good distraction, or at least a means to make the work of running a Diner seem less hectic. With his granddaughter strapped to him, the rest of the work day flew by. Luke was just finishing stacking the last of the cleaned dishes when a knock came from the front door. Beaming, Rory waved to him, and Luke bounded out, passing Laurie over his head and to her mother.

"Hi, sweetie!" Rory crooned. "Ready to see Nana?"

* * *

"Kirk really is an abomination of a human being," Luke grumbled, recounting yet another annoying Kirk tale from that day as he and Laurie and Rory entered the house at Number 37, Maple Street.

"The only appropriate use of abomination in a sentence is if that sentence begins with _'The Last Jedi'_!" Lorelai's voice echoed from the kitchen, as her family followed it from the foyer.

"What?" Luke's brow wrinkled in confusion as he kissed his wife on the cheek in greeting. "I thought you girls _liked_ that movie! The only folks who hate it are whiny little fanboys and the 30-Something Gang!"

"That's not true, Daddy," Rory chuckled.

"You and your mom wouldn't shut up about purple-haired Laura Dern and how badass she was!"

"Purple hair is part of the appeal, my friend," Lorelai plucked a fry from the _Luke's_ bag her husband had brought home. "But for every purple-haired Laura Dern, there is a Luke being disrespected."

"You have a perfectly good Luke right here; his last name just isn't Skywalker," Luke growled dryly.

"And Reylo is abusive!" Rory crowed from the fridge.

"Oh for the love of God..." Luke groaned.

Lorelai mock-gasped. "Why, husband of mine, don't tell me you ship them!"

"Ship what...? Who?" Luke spluttered, not getting the reference.

"Leave it, Mom, I'll explain it to him later," Rory giggled. "Here," she handed her mother the baby.

"Yeah, shut up and greet your granddaughter," Luke grumbled, as he stomped over to the oven to make his girls dinner. "Jedi... purple hair... Reylo ships..." he muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2: His Girls

**Chapter 2: His Girls**

The Gilmore Girls' criticisms of the latest Star Wars movie had all been in jest, of course. Just another improvisational, witty, pop-culture laden rant that left Luke feeling all at once confused and at peace. Those nights with his girls, struggling to keep up, meant more to Luke than he could ever express.

Waking up late to fix the girls breakfast, and under the confidence that Caesar would open up, Luke finally headed to the diner in time for lunch... and his appointment with Connecticut Food and Drink.

* * *

Patty LaCosta took a long drag from her cigarette as she contemplated the reporter's questions.

"I've known Luke since he was a boy. He was the star of the high school track team. Probably could have gone collegiate if his mother hadn't passed away and his father hadn't gotten cancer. He stayed home to help his dad at the hardware store. That's what this place used to be..." she gestured all around her. "Then William died and Luke's sister, Liz, ran off. She had a kid, his nephew that he barely saw. All alone, the poor young buck. Turned this place into a diner to stay on his feet; used to sleep high up there in the loft. Shut up for years, all alone. Never got into the spirit of all the town's events here. When William died... a part of that boy died with him."

Lyman Train nodded slowly, intrigued. A reclusive diner owner with a tragic past. "What happened?"

Patty's face lit up the way it did when she had the latest piece of gossip. "Lorelai Gilmore happened. She came tearing in one day, begging for coffee, like she'd die without it and swept Lucas right off his feet." She shook her head wistfully at the memory. "Poor boy was ass over tin cup in love with her for eight solid years. Watched Lorelai go from guy to guy. Oh, they always danced around each other. We had a betting pool going, you know; the town did, about when those two would get together. Meanwhile, Luke would drop everything whenever Lorelai needed him. Pretty much raised her daughter, Rory, like she was his own - the father was out of the picture, you understand. He fell hard for those girls... I swear, if they asked him for his head on a platter, Luke would saw it off himself!"

Patty's soliloquy was interrupted by Luke hustling into the Diner. Over his shoulder, a news anchor was outside, taping a segment on the eatery:

"Luke's Diner has been a staple in this town for the past twenty years. Word on the streets of Stars Hollow says this place has the best coffee on the Eastern Seaboard. There are even rumors that Mr. Danes was given an offer from an unnamed source to franchise the business - an offer he reportedly turned down..."

"Hey, Caesar, I'm here!" Luke called, not noticing Patty and the cameras at first. Lyman Train circled the counter and held out a hand.

"Just the man of the hour I wanted to see! Mr. Danes, I understand besides being an eatery magnate, you are also quite the family man."

"An epic love story!" Patty winked proudly.

Luke gave something between a smile and a grimace. "Well, there's no better source than Miss Patty. She's... quite the raconteur."

"She is at that!" Lyman chuckled. "So, Mr. Danes, I understand you are married? Kids?"

Luke smiled bashfully, but with every word he spoke, his pride seemed to grow more and more. "Yes. My wife, Lorelai, and I married almost two years ago, but we've been together for the previous twelve or so. I have two kids, my youngest from a previous relationship, and then of course my stepdaughter. April's one of the finest scientists I know, getting her doctorate in Germany. And Rory is a best-selling author. And I have a ten-month old granddaughter - cute as a button!"

Just then, the bell tinkled, and Rory walked in, with baby Laurie on her hip. "Daddy Luke, Mom sent me with your keys to the house - you forget them again!"

Lyman wheeled around, and gaped in disbelief. "Oh my God - it's Rory Gilmore!" Understanding dawned as he turned back to Luke. "Rory Gilmore is your _stepdaughter_! You're... Duke! THE Duke from the book!"

The media and television cameras suddenly descended on a flummoxed Rory; Luke tried to save her by at least diving in and whisking the baby away before the paparazzi flashes made her cry.

* * *

All was quiet in the Gilmore-Danes house that night. Lorelai had gone to bed hours before, concerned about the media presence at the Diner; Luke's explanation that he had received a call for an interview the day before did little to alleviate his wife's worry.

Luke was busy cleaning up in the kitchen. In the living room, Rory sat on the couch, going over some bills and with an asleep Laurie nestled in her lap.

"Why don't you take Laurie up to bed?" Luke asked in a stage whisper.

"I'm afraid if I move, she'll wake up."

Luke strode into the living room and plopped down on the couch, planting a kiss on his stepdaughter's temple. Since they had become family by marriage, the Diner owner and best-selling author had allowed themselves to become more affectionate with each other. Sure, Luke and Rory had shared a mutual father-daughter love when Rory was growing up, but Luke's awkward shyness had been somewhat of a barrier. Rory cracked a smirk recalling the first time he had hugged her, upon learning she had been accepted to three of the top Ivy League schools.

"I'm sorry," she got out.

Luke blinked. "For what, princess?"

"Coming into the Diner and stealing your thunder. I overheard you on the phone with Connecticut Food and Drink when I was leaving the Diner yesterday. I should have anticipated a connection might be made. Now there's gonna be a media firestorm, which I know you don't want. I let you down..."

"No, no, no, you... could _never_ let me down, Rory." Luke gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I can take this. I'll figure it out; we all will."

Just then, Rory's cell phone rang. She sighed. "And so it begins..." she murmured, thinking it might be a reporter asking for the latest scoop on _Gilmore Girls_. Against her better judgement, she picked up. "Hello?... Oh, hi, Aunt Liz... Yeah, Laurie's passed out in my lap; that's why I'm whispering... Doula was the same way? Sleep anywhere; that's hilarious... Yeah, I kind of let the cat out of the bag with the media today - don't worry, they probably won't bother you or TJ... Yeah, they might not make the connection, but warn Jess, will you? Thanks. OK, love you. Bye-bye."

"What's my sister calling you for?" Luke's face creased in bemusement.

"She heard about your interview, and wanted to say how proud she is. Then Miss Patty and Babette informed her about my accidental reveal."

"Let's hope it doesn't last too long, this media hoopla," Luke growled dryly. Yet, his eyes twinkled with a rare warmth. "Although, if it seals that television deal for you, it will probably all be worth it. You Gilmore Girls are some of the only people I've ever cared about."

Rory pecked him on the cheek. "Go to bed. I still have this email I need to write my editor; don't wait up for me. Love you, Daddy Luke."

Luke smiled and ruffled her hair. "Love you too, princess."


	3. Chapter 3: He Would Take a Bullet for Us

**Chapter 3: He Would Take a Bullet for Us**

Lorelai Danes breathed to compose herself as she stood at the front desk of the Dragonfly Inn, the phone to her ear. Since the news had broken that Stars Hollow and its inhabitants were the setting of the popular memoir _Gilmore Girls_ , she had braced herself for media inquiries. The story about Luke's Diner in Connecticut Food and Drink Magazine had ballooned to tie in its connection with the best-selling book by Rory Gilmore. All anyone wanted to talk about was "Duke", also known as Luke Danes.

"I've known my husband for 22 years. He fed me and my daughter at his Diner almost every day. Would do little things to help fix our house; he has always been very handy with tools. He pretty much helped me raise Rory as his own - he always treated her like she was his, even if he and I were having some ups and downs. What I love most about him, what made me fall in love with him, is his loyalty to his family. I know he would take a bullet for me, or for Rory, or Laurie, without hesitation. Once Luke Danes is in your life, he's in your life forever."

* * *

"I didn't approve of Luke and Lorelai being together, at first, I must confess," Emily confided in the reporter from her new home on Nantucket. She had been surprised, but nevertheless pleased, to hear about the state magazine running an in-depth profile on her son-in-law. "A lot of that stemmed from the stubborn pride of a foolish woman. I used to have very archaic attitudes and values; didn't understand what was really important in life the way my daughter did. Oh, but does he love those girls! When I learned of all the stuff he would do for them, I knew that I had really misjudged him - and that was a fairly recent epiphany on my part, I'll have you know. I wasn't even comfortable with how Luke and Lorelai lived together for years before getting married. But... it's what worked best for them. And they are all doing so well! I suppose I owe Luke a lot for keeping my daughter and granddaughter happy. I know Laurie will be treated no less or any differently as she grows."

* * *

"Well, as I say pretty much throughout the book, my father wasn't around much when I was growing up," Rory explained from her desk at the _Stars Hollow Gazette_. "And we didn't really put our relationship on the mend until I was well into my time at Yale. So, for maybe from the time I was about ten, Luke was pretty much my father. He helped to bring me up - never forgot my birthday, came to all my graduations. He even gave me a pendant that belonged to his mother for my 21st birthday - I mention that in _Gilmore Girls_ ; my mom and I were at a rocky patch, and Luke really was our middleman. I feel like... as much as I am a Gilmore, and yes, a Hayden, I am also a Danes."

* * *

One fine morning at the Diner, Rory was feeding Laurie her bottle of milk while Lorelai sipped her daily cup of coffee at the counter. Luke came bustling in from the back, carrying a UPS package. Right away, the Gilmore girls straightened in anticipation.

"It's here!" Rory cheered,

"Gimme, gimme, let me see!" Lorelai beckoned.

"Thankfully, Kirk was kind enough to help break the seal beforehand," Luke growled sarcastically at the notion of Kirk happily performing a federal offense as a favor. He flipped open the flap of the box to reveal the glossy cover of Connecticut Food and Drink's latest issue - an entire profile on him and the origins of the _Gilmore Girls_ memoir.

Lorelai smiled proudly at her husband, running her fingers along his backwards baseball cap lovingly. "You deserve this, honey. You are one of the main characters in this story, after all."

Rory was already flipping through the issue at the top of the stack. "Man - the detail in this writing! The style! Naomi Shropshire would be so jealous of this profile!" she beamed.

Baby Laurie gurgled in agreement.


End file.
